The Handmaiden
by RosieLynn
Summary: Jason is next in line to become prince of Rome. He has everything he could ask for: many slaves, great entertainment, and a beautiful fiancée, Reyna. But when Reyna gets a new handmaiden, Piper, she'll test his strength. And maybe she'll even test his desire to become emperor. AU. Jasper, Jeyna in the beginning.


**Hey guys! I've gotten into a Jasper mood recently...Like seriously, I can't get enough of it. So I decided to write a fic of my own! This story was inspired by "Roman" by Awesomepossum328. (**** s/9391355/1/Roman** **) Link. The story is an AMAZING AU where Jason is the prince of Rome, and Piper is a Greek villager. I'm not going to say anything else in fear of ruining it, but seriously, it's amazing, I highly recommend it. I'm not stealing the storyline or anything, I'm just pulling the situation where Jason's the prince of Rome and Pipes is a Greek Villager :) So...here ya go! Oh, and by the way, Jason is supposed to be OOC. I want him to be a stuck up prince. **

**Jason's POV~**

_Slash, jab, parry, roll. _

_Slash, jab, parry, roll. _

The pattern repeats over and over, and I continue to hack at the pathetic straw dummies meant to pose as my challengers.

It's around noon, and a weekday, so, of course, I'm training. It feels like I'm always training. Either that or watching a fight in the colosseum. Or being mentored by my father. Or spending time with my fiancée, Reyna.

Those four activities seem to make up my life. But then again, they're supposed to. They all tie in to one future goal: My becoming the next emperor of Rome.  
My father, the current emperor, is getting old, and soon he believes he will die. So he is doing all he can to ensure that I will be as successful as he is.

The training is for when I am attacked by lesser emperors and kings wishing to take over the Roman Empire. As if I would let that happen.

Watching the fighting is so I will become accustomed to seeing and allowing death to happen. I already am.

My father mentors me so that I will rule in the same way he does: ruthlessly.

Spending time with Reyna is so that, when the time comes, I will have a successful marriage and a beautiful queen.

But Reyna is not just beautiful. She is also intelligent, insightful, and as ruthless and controlling as my father. That's one of the main reasons I believe he chose her for me. She will ensure that my people are ruled with an iron fist.

A slave bursts into the training room.

I spin to face him, putting a furious look on my face since he disturbed my training. But in all actuality, I don't care. Today I feel like taking a bath and then napping all day.

The slave curls into himself, and says in a small voice, "My Lord, the Emperor requires your presence in the throne room."

"Alright." I answer, then hold out my arms. "Get over here and take off my armor. "

The slave stumbles over to me and slowly works my heavy armor off of my body.

"Work faster!" I bark.

The slave makes a whimpering sound and works faster to relieve me of my armor. When he is finally done, I hand him my breastplate roughly and kick the rest of the armor to his feet.

"I want it cleaned and put away immediately. And if I can't see my face the next time I use this, I will find you and throw you into the Colosseum!"

The slave whimpers and bows, his nose almost touching the floor. "Yes, Prince Jason."

I grab my deep purple cloak off the peg and exit the training room, easily navigating my ways through the palace halls to the throne room.

Two guards bow to me and open the grand gold doors, letting me in.

The color scheme for the room is gold and purple, as it is all throughout the palace. Deep purple drapes hang from the top of the high walls, cascading down onto the glossy surface of the floor. A purple carpet trimmed in gold and silver marks the path I take from the door to the base of my father's throne.

There are three thrones. Mine is the smallest, but it is still magnificent. It's tall, and gold, with purple and green gems dot it's surface. My mother's throne is on the right side of my father's. It looks similar to mine, just more elegant and feminine. It's honorary, since she died from disease when I was six. Soon Reyna will sit on that throne. I smile at the thought.

My father's throne is in the middle, and is definitely the greatest. It is about a foot and a half taller than my mother's and mine, and is decorated with many more types of gems. Soon I will sit on that throne.

But as of now, my father does, and he looks angry. Then again, he always does.

I kneel at his feet, and bow my head.

"Father," I say as I stand up. "You called for me?"

He nods. "I did." Turning his head to the guards flanking his throne, he says, "Leave us."

The guards bow to both us of, and obediently exit the room.

My father stands and walks towards me, putting his hands behind his back.

"Jason, our soldiers have raided a village not too far from here. They should be bringing the slaves in tomorrow. I would like you and Reyna to go and choose some new slaves. Send the rest of them to the Colosseum."

I nod my understanding. "Is that all?"

He nods. "Yes. Now. Get back to your training."

I inwardly groan. I thought I was done for the day.

But I bow once more, and exit the room.

On my way back to the training room, a voice startles me.

"Oh, Jason?"

I instinctively reach for my sword, but then stop. The voice is only Reyna's.

My face spreads into a grin as I slowly turn around and see her peeking her head out from behind a post holding up an arch.

She smiles back and walks to me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"There's my beautiful fiancée." I say, kissing her lightly.

"Soon you will be able to call me your Queen."

I grab her waist and hold her closely. "And I can't wait."

Even though Reyna and I's marriage is an arranged one, we're both very happy with it. We've known each other since we were young, and we always knew there was a big chance of us getting married when the time came. So we've had a while to fall in love.

We hold each other for a few more minutes, before I speak again.

"Tomorrow, there will be a new round of villagers coming in. We'll go pick out some new slaves."

I grab her chin affectionately. "Take as many as you like. The rest go to the arena."

She giggles happily, either at being able to take on as many slaves as she wants, or the thought of unimportant villagers being killed by our gladiators. Either thought would make me happy.

She kisses the corner of my mouth. "Come take a walk with me."

I groan. "I'm supposed to be training."

"Well then, you'll just have to work extra hard tomorrow."

I chuckle softly and follow her towards the nearest exit.

**There's the first chapter! I know it's kind of crummy, but I'm trying to be more descriptive in my writing...let me know how I'm doing? And there will be a lot of Jeyna towards the beginning, because I ship it almost as hard as I ship Jasper. Sorry not sorry ;) Don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
